freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
FREDERATOR
It's a shouting teen girl. That Says "FREDERATOR!!!!" Scare Factor Medium to high for the steel variant. the shouting may not sit well with some High for the drill variant. It has a scary robot in it, or a superhero, but it doesn't go well with the shouting. Low to high for the LEGO variant. LEGO fans may like it, but the the robot can still startle crapless and still does not go well with the shouting. Appearances The FairlyOdd Parents, Chalkzone, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Adventure Time, Fanboy and Chum Chum Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Blue Logos Category:Green Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Hjk scary Category:Logos that scare the Green Puffle Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Taken From "The Fairly OddParents" Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that scare Comet LeRange Category:Taken From "My Life As A Teenage Robot" Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that don't scare Captain Crandall Category:Taken From "Bunsen Is A Beast" Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Oliver Category:Logos that scare R.O.A.S.T. (Marble Siege 2) Astronauts Category:Logos that could not scare Angeline the Jeepney Category:Logos that make Spaceman (Marble Siege 2) reappear Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Rowlet Category:Taken from "ChalkZone" Category:Not scary logos Category:Logos that make Barron Trump cry Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Teenage Robot" Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Children who act like Angelica Pickles Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Crapless Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:DNDNDNDNDNDN FREDERATOR! Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:I’M A BIRDY I’M A BIRDY OW MY KNEE BONE Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Taken from "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" Category:Logos that don't scare SpongebobFanguy6660 Inc. Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:Logos that could not scare Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:NOOD Category:No. Category:Green logos Category:F Category:R Category:E Category:D Category:Yes Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that are so fucking scary Angry Wiggler From MP9 Comes Out Of The TV And Squishes You And You Fucking Die! Category:Logos that made you fall off your chair and faints then you got eaten dy Stapy and then Foldy. and then you're alive inside Stapy. then he plays his computer, then error, then a Gaty error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill you Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that do not scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Taken From "Adventure Time (Season 2 Only)" Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Taken From "Oh Yeah Cartoons" Category:Taken from "Greeny Phatom: Play, Dive and Race!" Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Logos that make Harshit PB&J Sandwiches Category:Logos that make you turn into Numberblock 4, and then a round thing appears in front of you and you scream so loud that you become the Terrible Twos and murder everyone and go to jail forever and get released but you are scared for life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos So Scary That I Must Tell The Characters From Object Lockdown To Eat A Laptop And Re-Open Toys R Us While Watching Numberblocks For Some Reason Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make you throw your Wii U out of the window at 3AM and then Sunny Scren From Shopkins that makes you destroy the screen hard then get a night-time snack then you go back to bed Category:Logos that Larry Koopa loves